Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed
"Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 2 and the 31st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tricks Ed into thinking that Edd is a lizard man who is turning the Kids into animal-human hybrids. Ed believes this lie and he soon becomes terrified that he may be the next one to be turned into an insect. Plot The newest scam Eddy has in mind is a miniature golf course that Edd has spent the whole morning working on. Unfortunately, when the time comes to test it out, Eddy can't get a shot off, and Ed's swing sends the club sailing straight through the middle of the amazing mechanical obstacle Edd constructed to be the centerpiece of the course. While Edd examines the machine to see what, if anything, can be done, Ed questions Eddy about how Edd got so smart. An offhand comment by Eddy to the effect that Edd isn't human sparks Ed's imagination, and Eddy is all too willing to weave a tale of a deep underground cavern, a mad scientist, and crossbreeding experiments that created "The Lizardman." Seeing that Ed is hooked, Eddy mentions that Edd hides his gills under his hat, and Ed runs off to try and touch the gills. When Ed tries to feel under Edd's hat, he is quickly rebuffed. Soon, a timer goes off in Edd's pocket, and he notes that it's time for him to check on an experiment of his. Ed runs to follow, but Eddy stops him, pulling him back and saying that they're not alone. Ed notices Sarah and Jimmy playing and agrees with this statement, only for Eddy to contradict him and say that Edd turned Sarah into a praying mantis and Jimmy into a stinkbug. Eddy then leads Ed to Rolf's place, where Rolf is working, and says that Edd turned Rolf into a picnic ant. A fly then lands on Ed's nose, and Ed prepares to crush it before Eddy stops him, saying that it's another piece of Edd's handiwork. This spurs Ed to run off, suddenly needing to find the Lizardman. Edd is working in his garage, taking notes on a complicated experiment, when his friends find him. Eddy claims that Edd is preparing his next victim: a cockroach kid. Edd notices Ed's strange behavior and remarks on it only for Ed to sniff his skin and declare him not of this earth. This worries Edd greatly, and he checks his breath; finding it foul, he runs inside to brush his teeth. Ed's imagination is now in full gear, and he says that he saw Edd's tail. Eddy, barely able to keep from bursting into laughter, warns Ed that the tail is dangerous, but the real dangers are the laser beams shot from Edd's eyes and hands him a mirror to defend himself with. The two then head upstairs to confront the monster and find him brushing his teeth in his bathroom. Edd turns around, foaming at the mouth, and starts to approach as the lights strobe on him. Eddy is of course controlling the lights, and he snickers at Ed's reaction before calling for Ed to use the mirror. Ed comes up with a novel use for it quickly, and sticks it into Edd's mouth, wedging it open, and then runs away, slamming the door on the bathroom. He breathes a sigh of relief and tells Eddy that everything's okay...except Eddy is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Eddy's screams split the air. Ed rushes around the corner to find Eddy's clothes laid out on the floor. He laments as Edd comes up behind him and asks if Eddy is running around naked again. Terrified, Ed demands an antidote, then asks if he's all alone. Panicked, he declares that he is hungry and makes a break for it as Edd runs after him, offering various foods. Outside, Ed suddenly stops, as in front of him is a vision of utter beauty, none other than Nazz, she invites the two to a barbecue at her place. Edd readily accepts the invitation, but Ed is slow to accept. When Nazz and Edd request that he join them, Ed finally gives up, as it's no fun being the last human–and then asks to be a bumblebee, to the confusion of both. While the three walk off, Eddy is in the upstairs of Edd's house, wearing a bucket over his body and using his fingers to walk. Cockroach Eddy is complimenting himself on his fine scheme when he comes to the stairs and falls down them. At the bottom, he can see Ed and Edd following Nazz to a party, much to his annoyance, as he wasn't asked to come. At the barbecue, everyone is having fun; Kevin is grilling hot dogs, Rolf has brought a ham for himself, and Jonny is having a fun time watching the festivities. Ed is still thinking that Edd is a mutant, though, and has chosen yet another transformation: a mosquito. He wanders off, and a whisper reaches his ears. Following it, he finds Eddy, who wants the bucket off, but Ed, being oblivious, decides to take Eddy to "his people." Ed picks Eddy up to show him off, but Eddy is swiftly mistaken for a bug and, after being bashed around by Nazz, mistaken for dessert by Rolf, and hearing general cries to squash the bug, hides in the cellar. Rolf, noticing this, takes off his shoe to use as a weapon and tells the others to follow him into Nazz's basement. While Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, and Plank bow out of the expedition, the rest go along, not even deterred by Ed's confusing cry "Let the transformation begin!" In the basement, Edd's suggestion that they find a light switch is disregarded, as Kevin shines his flashlight around the basement floor. Sensing something, Rolf suggests that Kevin shine his "moonbox" in a certain direction, and a few seconds after it reaches the spot, Eddy leaps out right into the light. Eddy hides behind a desk, but Rolf leaps over it and begins whacking the "bug" with his shoe. Eventually, Edd finds the light switch, and Rolf realizes that what he thought was a bug was really Eddy. Ed says that Edd turned Eddy into a cockroach, and when accusatory stares are leveled at him, Edd tells the truth: he really hasn't a clue. Bored, the rest of the kids climb back upstairs while Edd helps Ed free Eddy from the bucket. Rolf and Kevin stop at the top of the stairs, with Rolf wondering if the trio are truly from this world; Kevin denies this, saying they're "from the Land of the Dorks," and turns the lights off. Trivia *'Goofs': **When the mechanical robot first appears, it has two menacing, angry looking eyebrows. Right before Ed hits it with a golf club, the eyebrows are gone. **The mechanical robot's monster teeth change in number when Edd examines the damage. **Just before Eddy turns Ed's head to look at the "Lizard Man," the stripe on Eddy's shirt is purple instead of red. In the next shot, the stripe is red again. **Rolf is shown with four toes in this episode, but all the other characters are shown to have three. **As the kids observe Rolf beating Eddy, the bottom part of Nazz's shirt changes color. *A sticky note in Edd's bathroom has the message "Don't Touch Yourself." *Apparently, Eddy has ran around naked at least once before, since Edd asked Ed if Eddy was running around naked again. *The mechanical robot is shown again in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century as enemies during Ed's boss fight with Sarah and Jimmy. *Scenes from this episode were used in the promo for the Ed-Dependence Day marathon. Video See also *The Eds' Miniature Golf Course Category:Episodes Category:Season 2